A Fate's Tale of Here and There (Side Stories)
by Grace Keely
Summary: Companion fic of The Girl Who Leapt Through Westeros. Follow the untold tales of our very own Lady Fate, sung by bards and told by travelers... well, not really. But they're there! OC Insert!fic and drabble series in the same universe as TGWLT.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Despite the protagonist's great wanton on giving George R.R. Martin a run for his money, I am, in good conscience, NOT making any sort of monetary gain by writing this story. Remember that my sole purpose is to entertain you guys just for the heck of writing.**

 **So please, as much as I'd like to receive ANY message from the guy who wrote ASOIAF himself and the producers who made GoT, I'd rather not be sued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello to all of you guys again! To those of you who don't know me, well I'm Grace, and I'm currently writing "The Girl Who Leapt Through Westeros" Series here in FF's GoT, so you could just go along my profile page and click it there if you're interested, might as well read along because alot of the stuff there will be traversing in these companion series as well. Just to introduce you to this, basically it's just random conversational stuff I typed in while trying to progress the original story, some ideas thrown at me in the past but failing to incorporate it because it's either too random, or a lot of stuff seem to be too uncharacteristic for me. Anyway, it's just drabbles with some added plot devices. Nothing really serious, but I'm hedging on improving my writing instead of anything else.**

 **To those who do know me, Okay, so obviously I'm not dead yet so that's one good sign that there's life in me yet to continue some of the stories currently in writing and some that have already been progressed, so hurray for that! I guess you guys are really excited about this one, but please, hold on to your horses first and lemme get to do some of the insights, comments, reviews, PMs I've been getting these past couple of months, and I'm just going to generalize a lot of them here.**

 **I know ALOT of you guys are practically salivating for the sequel, and you guys haven't been receiving any updates at all regarding it, so I might as well publish the companion mini-series with a lengthy Author's Note so you guys can get at least some sort of official announcement.**

 **And so here it is, TGWLTW WILL be getting a sequel. The title is actually called "The Crow With No Feathers" if anyone is interested (It's one of the chapter titles I have in the 1st installment), and yes, it WILL be posted sometime before or during the release of the next season of GoT. Now if you're asking the reason for the delays, well I think I've already mentioned a few of them already in some of the other A/N's in my first one, but there's more to it than that this time. I actually have a few chapters in already finished on the second one, but the reason why I'm not posting it yet is because I wanted it to be consistent. I was kind of plagued when I wrote the first installment without the plan on where to go with the story after Rory separated with Jon, and for a time I got lost and kind of winged it for whatever happens to her.**

 **Luckily I managed to do a lot of resuscitation with this fic-series and it still turned out to be well-received (for the most part). I now did have some kind of a pathway where Rory would go through, but changes often occur when you least expected it. I wanted to make sure this doesn't happen in the 2nd installment, so before I start posting haphazardly, I wanted to make sure that (for example) Chapter 1's events can have polarizing effects after Chapter 30, or possible the other way around. Now when Chapter 1 is already posted, there's no way for me to revise the events that have already panned out. I mean, I could change it and stuff like that and tell other people that "Oooh, btw, I've changed an event in this previous chapter, etc. etc." but that's just a lazy writer's way to do that.**

 **So basically, what I'm trying to say is, I'd like to make sure that I've invested the right enough of time, and right enough amount of chapters before I feel like I could publish the first chapter of the 2nd installment. And when I posted it right, I feel like I'm already confident enough the way it is... you get what I mean?**

 **I know you guys are already itching for it, but please, have a little more patience for me :) I try as much as I can to write, and I love writing, but I have a life too. If you're going to make me choose, I'd rather prefer to have a job and getting paid for it and getting what I want/need. But instead, I chose to do both, because maybe I'll get some opportunity out of this in the future. Who knows, right?**

 **But in any case, let's cut all of the crap and just focus on the story for now :)**

 **So this chapter takes place around after Jon discovered her identity and before she left, so that might take us somewhere between Chapters 10-14. This is just a play on the trope called "Sick Episode" and the "Florence Nightingale Effect" where a protagonist get sick and the partner usually treats them or help them out, occasionally worrying about them. It may or may not be considered as canon (to my story) but I can assure you that it does not coincide in any way through the progress of the series. So have a bite at it if you're interested.**

 **Oh and I'll be posting the drabbles here if I find any more and hopefully we'll get to have more Jonry or Robbry or whatever-ry we find along the way! ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A Song of Bedrests and Fevers

* * *

Moments after I woke up and readied myself for another day, I was already at the mess hall for breakfast. Of course, again I had snuck myself some food last night in order for me to eat them prior getting here, so telling them I was full or wasn't hungry was already a built-in normalcy for them every time they asked. I got to the usual table the gang (Sam, Pyp and Grenn) sat in and they were apparently already halfway through their meal when they greeted me a good morning.

"Where's Jon?" I asked. I remembered he was tasked last night with guarding the Wall but usually when morning came, he comes by the mess hall to eat as well, before he goes out to rest until noon.

"Dunno. We haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon." Sam replied, shrugging.

"Huh…"

"Must'a been with all those extra work he's been doing with the Lord Commander." Pyp commented.

Well, he wasn't wrong about that. Jon's been pretty much stacked with jobs all over ever since he became Mormont's steward. If he's not doing patrols, he's been off reading all sorts of papers and documents relating to a lot of stuff I didn't know. If not that, then he'll most probably be with Mormont's side doing whatever the Lord Commander bade him to do. It slowly escalated to a point that we rarely ever get to talk to him for more than half an hour, 'cause eventually someone would be calling his attention, dragging him back to work.

It's kind of disappointing when someone close to you suddenly becomes distant like that all of a sudden. I mean, I understand he's gotta do those sorts of things, to be honest, it's starting to make me worry about him for a bit. I'm not really keen into the details of what really happened in the original version of the story, but I'm sure this hadn't come up with any of the episodes I've seen.

I eventually hummed my response but not technically letting the subject go just yet, although Sam, Pyp and Grenn were already talking about something else. I didn't really pay much attention to them, but I answered questions when some of them were directly thrown at me.

When all of them were done, they each said their designations then Grenn reminded us that the group will be meeting again sometime before lunch, so we wouldn't get crowded in once the food have been served. However, the sinking feeling haven't left me when I knew for a fact that Jon was still missing even if breakfast was already over.

"I'm gonna go check on Jon and see what he's up to right now." I thumbed over my shoulder, forcing a crinkling smile to them.

Sam glanced at me concernedly. "Don't you s'posed to have work?"

"Maybe I can bend them a little just this once..?"

Oh boy. Even if I said that over a dozen times already by now.

"You know, maybe he just went straight to bed and rested or something?"

"He couldn't. He rarely misses out breakfast. And if he's supposed to, he always comes by and tell us." I pointed, sighing. "Look, it'll only take a quick peek at his room—"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

Startled, I looked behind and saw Jeor Mormont walking towards us. His face was impassive, but the strong look of demeanor still had ripely shown even to his age. His eyes were suddenly on me, suddenly feeling a little bit guilty, but I immediately tossed it back and braced myself for what could possibly be an argument.

"Your friend Samwell is right. He is just resting." He then said.

My eyes grew wide at the statement.

"What's wrong? Is he alright?" I then asked, not minding if he intruded on the conversation all of a sudden.

"He is. Though it is rather unfortunate that we found him passed out in one of the stations without a lit torch… Lad's been struck with the coldbite fever for staying atop the Wall without heat."

Oh God. My instincts _were_ correct. I knew there was something wrong about Jon being gone, but I never expected the news to be that horrible…

"Don't fret yourself, lad." Jeor then assured. "I'm sure he'll be able to go back again first thing in the morning."

"But shouldn't someone check on him? It's not like I'm doting, but he could be breaking down with something or his condition might worsen..."

"Aegon had already tended to him this morning." Jeor sighed. "T'would be best if we do not disturb him and let him rest for now."

"The Lord Commander is right. Sure he is bedridden for now, but I assure you he'll be better any time soon." Sam was the one that spoke this time. "The northmen had always had coldbite many times in their life; it's pretty much normal since we all live in a cold environment. It isn't that dangerous than you'd think."

Bloody hell could be rabies that he's contacted with. Nothing would really matter. I just wanted to see him, see if he's doing fine, then I'll really be fine afterwards.

"But—"

"No." He interrupted, his patience wearing thin. "I will have none of this anymore. We each have work to do, and I _better_ see your face at the stables, lad. Or else."

I'd wanted to ask him a few more questions, but he had already left us and walked right past the training grounds. I huffed, not satisfied yet on the info I was given. We were left with the four of us again. To top it all off, I couldn't bring myself to disobey Mormont's orders. He was after all, the Lord Commander. Seriously did not want that guy to write me in his naughty list.

"I'm real sorry if I didn't defend you like I did to the Lord Commander." Sam fidgeted, playing with his thumbs that were folded in his hands.

"It's fine." I said. Breathing, I had managed to find myself a little bit more calmed down. "So, the coldbite fever? Is it really not that over-the-top as I'm thinking right now?"

"I've had coldbites fer a dozen times already. Ain't nothin' killed me yet." Pyp grinned proudly.

I guess with that, I only had to assume that in my world, the coldbite could just be interpreted as the flu. Or exhaustion. Or maybe a combination of both. Though it couldn't be as fatal as they thought it would, I was still worried. I believed that Jon could do all sorts of things, but I'm pretty sure that he doesn't have the immunity system of Captain America. Either that, or he must've really burnt himself out if he just passed out unknowingly like that.

God, I'm really feeling like a doting mother now, do I? If they believe he's fine, then I may as well have to agree with them.

"Fine, whatever." I then said. "But _after_ I get to work, I'll be visiting his ass and make sure he's okay."

I left the group and went along work for the day.

* * *

I knew that it'll be a bit later than usual visiting Jon over the course of the day. I was there for lunch when Sam and the other two boys arrived, but I had skipped dinner because one of the stablemasters wanted help cleaning up some of the horse pens. It took us a while and without really knowing, it was alright night time when we had finished, and apparently, food wasn't serving anymore when we joined in the mess hall afterward.

We stayed there for an additional hour, impatiently waiting for idle banter before I could be excused. And by the time I had found my way to excuse myself, I knew it was already late.

I rounded myself on the corner where Jon's hallway was supposed to be. When I reached for the door, I gently rapped on it. I heard shuffling on the other end, and for a few seconds, the door slowly opened.J

Jon appeared behind it, wrapping himself in layers of fur, his shoulders lowly slumped over at the door, his nose in a darkish-red hue, sniffing as he slowly recognized my face.

I found it comical yet at the same time endearing at the very least, as I didn't exactly had enough time to appreciate these kinds of smaller things life had to offer, and found myself smiling a bit at the fact that this was Jon, the person destined for great things, having caught the flu and had to be bedridden for a day.

"Rory." He wheezed, sounding surprised.

"Hey," I greeted, but something tells me that I intruded him a little bit. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up. Is this a bad time?"

"Yes," He stood there agape of what he just said. "No, no! I mean— heavens, no… I—" He seemed to have stopped for a moment and broken out of whatever stupor he was in, and then finally replied. "I uh, recently just got out of bed."

"Oh," I replied awkwardly. "Great."

His penchant stare this time was obvious. I didn't know what he was exactly thinking, but I've gotta hunch that it was something not "great" for me at all. We stood there over the silence. The hallways on my side seemed to have loomed on me and I couldn't help but look over sideways.

"Do you want to come in?" He suddenly offered, pulling the door more open.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks." I squeezed in between the door and Jon, entering while panning out the room for a split second and turned my head back to his. "I've heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm feeling slightly better." He said, closing the door moments after he replied.

"Mormont told me everything. He mentioned that you passed out on a station without a fire… You _do_ know that's dangerous, right?"

"I did?" He asked, again sounding surprised. "I didn't remember…"

"Well yeah, it happened. But it doesn't matter right now. You're okay." I finally breathed out a sigh of relief.

Listening to his voice, it had erased all of the doubts in my mind that was creeping over me the whole day. He sounded he was doing better. He had a couple of sniffs along the way, but he was able to stand up for the entire conversation as of yet and…

I'm doing the doting thing again, am I?

I ducked my head and stifled a laugh, finally removing my scarf along my mouth and giving him a toothy grin.

"Why? What's so funny?"

"You, you incredulous bastard!" I smacked his chest, suppressing a blush welling up in my cheeks.

"Ow— I thought that you hated that word." He wheezed, although he too had a tiny grin forming in his face.

"I didn't mean it that way, you idiot." I chuckled.

The awkwardness between us somehow had been uplifted, and the worries became the smiles. One small moment had passed and we had each other as our own comfort again.

"I'm glad that you worried about me." Jon had snuck in his tiniest of grins, still ever the same boy I had met all those months ago. I could definitely say that he had changed by a lot, but not in this aspect of him.

"Well, don't make a habit out of it." I crossed my arms and jutted my hip. "And what are you doing there still standing? Goodness, just sit down already!"

He managed to huff something in his chest and I gazed at him incredulously, but he managed to obey the command nonetheless. He sat down over at his bed, shrinking himself inside the covers while wrapping in his arms. I noticed his hair was a little more matted than usual, and his forehead was already sweating despite the bitter cold. The furnace seemed to be doing wonders for the heat around this place as well.

Near his bed was a stool with a bucket and a damp cloth over it. I decided to grab the cloth and soaked it in the warm water. Looking back at him again, I noticed that he was slightly shivering. Must've been the effects of the fever already leaving his body.

"Are you sure you're alright? Seems like you needed more rest. Maybe I'll just come back again tomorr—" I asked again, making sure.

"I already told you I'm feeling better." He interrupted, although quite hurriedly I might add. He seemed to have realized he was quick with the stopping and glanced at another direction. "And I… prefer the company right now."

I simply smiled at that remark. Finishing up, I folded the cloth already wet with the warm water. "Here, lean back for me a bit." He did as he was instructed and rested his head on his pillow, placing the cloth on his forehead.

"You shouldn't have exerted yourself too much." I started. He looked at me like he was caught with his hand on the cookie jar, and I just smirked. "What? You don't think we've noticed? You were practically ditching on us with most of our Breakfast Club moments, and we haven't seen you catching up with sleep over the past couple of days."

He paused for a beat. "I… hadn't realized that."

"Second time you made a crappy excuse." I muttered. "Are you even sure you're taking care of yourself properly? When's the last time you've eaten, hm?"

"I have!" He defended, his head nudging a little but he still stayed supine. "It's just… it's been a busy couple of days."

"Look, I get it. I'm not saying that it's your fault either, but sometimes there's more people who actually gives a damn about you than you'd think."

Again, I gave him some time to leave him to his thoughts. So much so that it's already becoming a telling trait that I've come to pick up and notice about him every time we had conversations like these.

"So… you're saying that you care about me?"

… And as blunt as an innocent toddler's mouth.

"No, you egotistic jerk." I scoffed. Of course, he had those steely eyes the kept on egging me on. For the heck of me I didn't know how the hell could he pull off a straight face even though he was straight-out-of-the-bat shitting on me. "Ugh. You really want me to say it, do you?"

His eyes did not move but solely focused on my direction. I rolled mine in annoyance. "You don't need to answer. I think I might already know."

I sent him a death glare, but he already had his eyes closed the instant he adjusted his position. He made a short grunt, trying to get comfortable, and when he finally stopped moving, he was just lying there, seemingly asleep.

In some kind of instinct, I instantly reached out to him, but stopped halfway. For a moment, I was contemplating to myself if what I was doing was right, and instead my hand changed its course. I placed the back of my hand to his neck, and felt him still high in temperature.

"Just go get some rest, okay?" I soothed, my voice this time was back into a more comfortable tone. "If you can't do it for yourself... at least do it for me."

His eyes opened slightly. "Just so you wouldn't be annoyed by my pretty little face anymore." I then added.

He only hummed in reply, again with his thinking. He made a slight nudge on his head and closed his eyes again. "Do you know how to sing?" He asked without missing a beat.

I raised a brow at him, obviously trying to get a rise out of me again, but luckily I didn't manage to bite into it this time, only chuckling as a retort. "Do you know the sound a goose usually makes? A dying goose, I might add."

"Well, a 'pretty' maiden often has the beautiful voice that of a nightingale." A smirk crept up his lips. "If you're 'pretty' as you say you are…" He then trailed off.

"I have to retract my statement then. I therefore conclude that I'm ugly as a cockroach." I said.

"Please," His voice and energy starting to waver. "Cockroaches couldn't even compare themselves against you."

I had let the subject go, filling the room again in silence as I watched him focus more on his sleep. What I only noticed just about now was my hand was still placed on his neck, my thumb absent-mindedly caressing his calloused cheek. There was this moment that I felt a tiny pang in my chest, and I wasn't exactly sure what that had meant, but looking at him now, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly parted and his breaths even, there's just something about him that I couldn't place.

And I felt really peaceful by that.

Despite my terrible wanton, I started to hum out a tune. I didn't remember what movie it was or what the lyrics were, but it just instantly played on my head, and the rhythm started like a lullaby for heroes. I continued absently humming it out, and by the time came, he was already asleep.

He looked so quiet, peaceful. It was ever the first time I actually saw him asleep, and quite ever ashamed that I was intruding this now precious moment. I couldn't help but separate ourselves from each other, standing up silently and headed towards the door. He was already getting better, and I had nothing to worry about after all the assurances he'd made. In fact, he made it seem like he didn't need the company at all, even if he did tell me he wanted to.

But despite all of that, I was happy to get something like this every once in a while.

Lastly, before closing the door, I took one last glance at him, shelving the picture into my mind and finally shutting it on my way out.

* * *

The door had finally shut closed, and he forced himself to open his eyes again. The absence of any presence in the room had caused him to stir back into a position where he was sitting with his back against the headboard.

The cloth she placed on his forehead fell languidly on his lap, a veritable sign that what all of had occurred hadn't been a dream. He took grasp of it, gently rolling the nondescript cloth over his thumbs.

"She cared for me." Jon Snow had muttered in his breath.

* * *

 **A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Now not sure what you think of it, but whatever. I like Jon in this one. He's maybe a little uncharacteristic but the only thing I could justify his antics with was because he's already on that point that he felt really comforable with Rory. That he trust her too much that he let go of his normal, swooning teenager every now and then. Heheh. Welp anyway, hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to follow/fave/review if you do! And again! Please, the 2nd installment will be coming soon! Don't give up hope on me yet! XD**

 **Lots a love,**

 **Grace**


	2. Outtakes 1

**A/N: Okay, so I went back and sorted out some files in my computer, only just realizing by now that I had been storing outtakes that didn't make it into the official post. And boy, I realized by now how plenty scenes I had to scrap and make again in order for it to become what it is now. I read a few of them, made me cringe a lot for my past self, and then decided on the idea if I could post them online and share some of my insights on how I write and how I decided whether things would be scrapped or not. Haha. Self-depreciation is a thing that I do I guess.**

 **So anyway, here's a couple of scenes along with some notes here to share with you guys on the TGWLTW series!**

 **Disclaimer: Most, if not all, scenes here are incomplete and the subject/thoughts for that specific scene would start at some random point, or it could trail off to oblivion. Some of these scenes may contain very short paragraphs, and would seem incoherent, but please let me remind you that these are scrapped ideas, and does not start/continue anymore in any way, shape or form.**

 **To help you through this, i will indicate an Author's Note [A/N] before of every scene on my opinions, thoughts that played around in my head at that time, and then everything after the [Start Scene] is the entire thought/idea/paragraph/scrap/whatever. I will end it with a [End Scene] and a separator as there would be pasting multiple Outtakes here.**

 **I'll start with an easy one with the format below:**

* * *

 **[A/N] There was an idea way back when that I would like to call her some sort of title. I tried to painfully research everything I could for any kind of mystical stuff, but then I scrapped the idea because it didn't feel like I'd wanted her to have only just one title. Also, Greenseer feels too weird.**

[Start Scene]

"What... what about?"

His posture stiffened. Which meant now that he meant business. I don't know if I could handle business after what I've went through.

"I was in the study looking for things I hoped that could bring some semblance on your existence in this world. Unfortunately, the books aren't best enough to explain to me your predicament. But I've found one interesting thing." He said, pausing a little after. "You are somewhat a variation of a myth called the Greenseer."

"A what?"

"Greenseers. Simply put, they are gifted people who have the ability to see into the future. You have the capability, somewhat, just like them."

[End Scene]

* * *

 **Do you get it now? Well then, on with the show!**

* * *

 **[A/N] This is a scene where Rory and Jaime were talking with each other at the cage part when Jaime was captured (before attempting to kill Alton). The following scenes are my attempts on how to start off the conversations between Jaime and her, and some of these things are really funny and also made me cringe a little bit. Off to the dumpster these scenes did. Also, I had only realized that it wasn't Jaime and Cersei who killed Jon Arryn, but it was her wife Lyssa. Hoo, I almost bit the nail on this one. haha**

[Start Scene]

"It's not of what _you_ can do for me." I lifted up slightly the skirt of my dress and crouched down to his height. "It's more of what _I_ can do for you. But," I then bit my lip. "I'm still kind of thinking about it."

"Oooh, this game I just _love_ to play." He bit back sarcastically. "And if killing that fat lady's boy isn't the most interesting idea, then I really don't know what is."

I decided to ignore his last retort, and just came up with an instant thought.

"You know, when you actually look away from the bigger picture, everything actually points out to you and your sister. If Bran wasn't pushed off that tower, if Jon Arryn didn't get poisoned, then I would've never stepped foot in this world in the first place… and we could've all avoided this stupid war."

"And what makes you think that I killed Jon Arryn? Pushing off Bran was my thing, that I can sing with my proud heart, but Jon Arryn?"

"Oh of course it was you. He was about to find out what's going on between… but maybe in a sudden surge of panic, like what you did with Bran, you went on and finished him off before he revealed everything."

Poor Bran. I hated what happened to him, but I couldn't let the thought go without mentioning it to Jamie.

[End Scene]

[Another Scene]

This time, I finally had the guts to creep slowly to the door of the cage and held the bars while I was looking intently at Jaime.

"I hated you for hurting poor Bran, but while we were slowly getting to know you, you have earned slightly redeemable qualities. Bran still earned something for what he bargained for, but it could've all been avoided if it wasn't for that mishap." I paused, but then continued. "You're, in some ways, still selfish. But you will grow out of it when fate plays it part."

"And you're telling me all this because you have finally made a decision?"

[End Scene]

[Another Scene]

"Okay then, I'll play your little game. What can I, the proud and illustrious Jamie Lannister, could persuade you into letting me go?" He then did his smile. "We've got gold, much of it apparently. And you know what they say, A Lannister—"

"Always pays his debts." I supplied, eventually shaking my head. "No, I don't need that. I need… something else."

"You want my body? I don't know about that… I haven't bathed for days… You sure you want _that_ kind of a tryst?"

A looked at him. This time it was getting slightly below the line. "Why do men 'round these parts like to oversexualize women…" I mumbled.

"Out with it, then. Or do I have to tell your bannermen that you've committed treason by plotting an escape?"

[End Scene]

* * *

 **[A/N] Was planning a scene where Renly would explain the assault on Highgarden (to reclaim it, as was mentioned in the 1st part of the story), but I just wanted it to become a non-Rory-involved thing. I wanted to reiterate that my writing with Rory is only just a one-person perspective. She doesn't need to know everything or does have the need to become involved in all of the things... what can she do about it anyway?**

[Start Scene]

"Highgarden was a safe place that can very well defend itself… but with the Lannister army spread all over the Reach, it's impossible for us to reach our support all the way from us here in the Riverlands." Renly explained. "That's why they exploited the vulnerability, and their march has already started as we speak."

"We had to buy time to make sure that the songs are true. I cannot leave my wife's homeland unattended while we go marching towards Harrenhal. Not when we know that it's in danger." He then continued. "I know now what you feel, my Lord. How family affects the choices of our original paths, and I must condone for that."

"We shall not stray from our decision. We shall still ride if it's necessary and we would not abandon Highgarden."

[End Scene]

* * *

 **[A/N] Here's a little longer for you guys (which pains me to say that I dumped something this long makes my heart ache) .**

 **The following scenes are kind of like what I wanted to interpret when Rory was knocked unconscious, way back when Robb tried to rescue him. This… was almost close to become an actual scene, but it definitely foreshadows a little bit too much of my decisions (back then) for my character. This was the time where I wanted to blur the lines for Robbry and Jonry, but it felt like I don't want to tease on which ship sailed or not too much.**

 **It's kind of like a dream-vision thing, particularly foretelling the events that would happen at the Red Wedding. Also some stuff for Jon in the near end.**

[Start Scene]

I was floating.

Well, it _felt_ like I was floating.

 _Take her… Bring… Maester..._

My eyes were open but everything was a little hazy. The only thing I could really tell was corridor dimly lit by an aisle of candles. The architecture was mostly wooden and stone, and perhaps, was that the sound of rushing water? I looked through the window, it was dark. Very dark. It was very cold too. I hugged myself but I felt the perspiration all over me, prickling in my skin. I was also hot. My temperature burning.

I then started to move. Unconsciously… Consciously… I really didn't know. I felt tired like I had trekked a high mountain. And yet, I didn't even feel my legs put on weight every time I stepped forward.

I didn't know where I was headed, but it felt like I was going in the right direction. The candles became dimmer and the gushing of snow silently faded. And then there was a whole new focus. A faint sound appeared out of nowhere. And then another. And another. It was distant, but I figured there were men boisterously laughing. Cups were clanking. A mellow tune was strumming.

I got closer and closer, and then the sound came louder as well. I followed the voices, and soon enough I was facing a huge door. I examined it with its crooked lines and tattered wood. I reached for it but then it slowly opened. And then the sound burst through.

There were long tables filled with dozens of food, men and women loitering around. All were slightly disheveled, like what happens after a lot of drinking after the eve of night. It was mellow, but at the same time merry. Everyone was celebrating. To what, I didn't remember.

"I thought you'd never come."

I turned around and that's when I saw a man of curly brown hair and intensely blue eyes. His voice was also recognizable. Like I knew him. His face was dusted with a properly trimmed beard, and his gentle smirk could almost attract any princess of the kingdom… for he was certainly some kind of prince…

A _prince_.

 _She… survived… Thank the Seven… She… hero._

I did not speak, but it felt like I replied. I didn't know what I said but he only bowed down and chuckled solemnly in embarrassment. When he turned his chin up again, he was smiling. It was a very endearing smile.

He offered up his hand, and then I took it. He guided me along an aisle of drunk men, women serving up their tankards. I decided to take the opportunity to look at the many faces, but they were all fuzzy, like I wasn't supposed to recognize them.

However, in the end, on the front pew with a table filled with more lavish food besides the one behind them, the man let go of my hand and then strode towards two women. One looked older, and surprisingly, I could discern clearly her face. She had the same eyes as his. His mother perhaps. Yes. It most certainly was. The other, she was looking plump. Pregnant plump. And the man had this yearning smile on his face when he sat next to each other and caressed her belly.

"Take a look. You've given me my future." The man then said to me.

 _She's… fever… She cannot wake…_

We stayed there for a couple of hours, I think. They were all drinking and being merry. The sounds coming from the band were melodious. It felt like there was a celebration. Of what, I couldn't really remember.

And then the man and his wife talked. About small things. About many things. What their future were, what they would do after everything was finished. And they looked so happy. And surprisingly, it made me feel happy too.

The music died down. Into more of a mellow tune. The pacing of merriment had slowed, but a couple of men were still drinking their ale. The bustling turned into more of an ambiguous talk. The atmosphere suddenly went a little timid.

It was getting hotter. The prince was now staring at me. It was as if he was trying to read me. I sputtered out a voiceless question, and his straight lip turned into a frown.

"I wish I had more time." The prince said.

He was now looking up. Towards the band that was playing up the ramparts of the great hall. Although, this time, they weren't equipped with playing instruments. Instead, they all wielded crossbows and bolts. They were all aimed at him. Like a sacrificial lamb.

My heart leapt.

 _Restrain her! … She… having… attack!…._

My eyes closed before I could record what happened next.

O

 _It's… days now… When… wake up?_

Snow.

All there was, was endless snow.

 _I do not know._

There was nothing but the pure white tundra ahead of me. No trees. No rocks. No flakes falling. I was just. There. Beneath the glimmer sunrise of the horizon.

It wasn't really cold at all.

A slush of booted footsteps silently resounded behind me, until I heard it coming exactly coming next to my side.

A figure appeared.

Dark-brown hair, almost bordering black, and steel grey eyes— solemn and yet at the same time guarded— came into bright focus. He wasn't in his usual dark fur cape, but he still wore his black typical figurewear. He almost seemed noble, but there was a way that his hands that were postured behind his back told me that he had seen his fair shares of wars. A slightly different kind of war.

He turned his head on the horizon again and still I was waiting for him to speak, but he didn't. Not that time. He was just… admiring the view of it all.

Silence crept on. And somehow, in some way, it calmed me.

 _She's... normal…_

There was this tingling feeling that came inside me. It's as if I wanted to stay. Not forever though. It just felt like I belong, but like the very first house you'd ever lived in and then after so many years, you then moved far away, returning brought back a certain nostalgic sense into it. Like you just wanted to stay a few hours to reminisce and then go back to the way things were.

And that's what we did. We both saw the sun on the horizon rise up and changed the lighting on the fields. It reached its peak, the brightest it has always been during the day, and then slowly it lowered back again, viewing the orange painted across the sky.

And just like that, the day was about to end.

In those hours none of us ever really spoke. Even in the finality of it, he just stared at me with a faint, sad smile on his face. It wasn't born out of pity. It felt it was more like he enjoyed the silent company, but then the day is finally ending and we've both got to go our separate ways.

He crossed the boundary when his hand tucked one side of my hair behind my ear, and then lowered until he grabbed hold of my side, tugging me into his warm presence. Consciously, I obliged. My head was now safely tucked on his chest just underneath his chin.

I closed my eyes and breathed out a sigh.

 _She should wake any day now._

[End Scene]

* * *

 **[A/N] Liked that one? hehe, I sure hope you did.**

 **In any case, the below scenes is a little different, this one actually made it to post, but with a different scenario. Here's a nice thought to myself that even if I scrap ideas, there are still some bits and pieces I would still use because I kind of enjoyed what I was writing back then.**

 **If you want a little effort, you can compare the below paragraph to the scene where Alton was anointed as Rory's personal bodyguard from the last two chapters from the first book.**

[Start Scene]

"You know how to wield a sword?" I asked, and then was answered by a nod. "Well, I need to have the… what do you call it? The one who defends you just in case you stand in trial?"

"By combat?" I shrugged. It hardly ever mattered anyway. "You mean a champion?"

"Yeah. That. I'm never good at fighting anyway, so why not let someone do it?" I grinned. "I also needed a… Podrick? Hmm, no. You look way more tougher than him. Sandor, maybe? Nah. Too Hound-ish… Maybe a go-between?

He didn't seem to get what I just said and just shook his head. "Do you know that I'm a Lannister? That I'm a member of the one enemy of the Starks and Renly Baratheon?"

"You never listen, do you?" I said disapprovingly. "It kinda seems you're still missing the point that I'm the one and only— no matter how much I hate the title— Fate-Changer, right in your very midst."

"Still don't make no sense."

"Well, it means I'm changing your fate, silly." I yawned. God, I didn't realize I was this tired. "Don't worry, if anyone bats you strangely in the eye, I'll make sure to take care of it."

Geez, the guy doesn't really seem to get it. But I don't blame him. Thing was, I could use a random, travelling companion with me, and I have a feeling that he and I would get along somewhere down the road. Of course, it seemed very quick and very unusua

[End Scene]

[Another Scene]

"I…" He then stopped, and shyly ducked his head, almost as if he was embarrassed. "Forgive me. I… I had thoughts being sent back to the pit again."

I was shocked. "And who gave you that idea?"

"No one. It's… it's just..."

Something was in his system. Or maybe it was just the booze. I'm kind of clueless as to why he was being so flustered like that, and after everything that has happened that past hour, I just really want to punch him in the shoulders and just be on with it.

Finally though, he sucked up his breath and mustered whatever courage he has left when he spoke.

"You have been kind to me, my lady. So much that you have placed yourself in front of me and have defended me every time I'm treated like I'm not supposed to be here. I should have not, but you insisted."

For what felt like another surprise for me again for how many times today, I suddenly twisted myself to face him, this time my attention was completely to his.

"Don't think I have noticed. I have seen it with before with your Lord, Robb, and I have also seen it tonight with her mother. And… Well, and…" He sighed but then spoke again. "With my debt not being repaid, I couldn't help myself but think that _I_ should be the one who should defend you, not the other way around."

"Well, I'm really not counting any favors…"

"Still," He interrupted. "When I saw you entered, I sensed that it did not go well

[End Scene]

[Another Scene?]

And gracious, I knew that he was downright so awkward by the whole question. It felt like it was too beneath him, too benign, _especially_ someone like a Lannister, to even _want_ to say that. Yet apparently, here he was. Stooping too low his level to say it.

… And it kinda made me proud of him.

[End Scene] 

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's it for the first outtake!**

 **And yes, I have some outtakes for book 2 as well, I just need some time to gather/recall my thought process from the time that I wrote it. Hoping I could post them sooner than later!**

 **Let me know what your thoughts! Also, stay tuned hopefully for an update for the next chapter soon!**


End file.
